Invisible
by Ju Neko
Summary: Raven is starting to feel invisible because of Terra. Every one ignores her. She just seems to disapear, inside and out. What will Beast Boy do when he realizes that loving Terra will kill the one he loves more? Couples: BBxRae please R&R [1,2,3&4 now up]
1. I dont want to be invisible

**---Intro to "Invisable"---**  
Thanks for deciding to read my fanfic! This will most likley be a quick fic because I feel like it! x3 this is a big RaexBB hook up! I have really enjoyed working on it so far, BB and Rae are by far my fave couple. Its rated pg-13 for some typical romance and a little bit of language  
**Please dont flame**  
This is prety much against Terra in every way possible, I dont personaly like her so dont flame me for it. Also, I do not and will not ever own Teen Titans.

**Chapter one: I dont want to be invisable.....  
**Raven opened her eyes to greet the sun shining in through her window, and then rejected it by shutting her eyes again. It was nearly one in the afternoon and no one had come to her room looking for her, no one seemed to notice the strange red lines on her arm and wrist and no one noticed that she had been crying her self to sleep every night. No one had noticed because of Terra. Terra had been staying with them for two weeks, it had been two weeks since the town was under attack. Raven knew Terra had something to do with it, but no one would believe her. Star and Terra went to the mall every day, Terra and Robin trained all the time, Cyborg and Terra played video games until early morning and of cores, the thing that upset her the most was the fact that Beast Boy and Terra were together all the rest of the time. Constantly holding hands, snuggling, and even kissing in front of her. Raven had lost her lust for Beast Boy over the time that Terra had been with them, she lost a lot of her emotions. Happiness had gone missing, same with love and lust. All that was left was anger, and grief.

Raven got up, put on a robe, similar to that of a kimono. It was black and had the outline of sliver cranes. The robe covered her small midnight violet tank top and panties. She went down stairs and made a cup of herbal tea. She could hear every one in the living room, "Hey I have an idea!" She heard Terra's voice shout above all the rest. "Lets all go out and get some pizza and then go see a movie!" Robin replied "That sounds great" With in a few moments all of the titans got into the T car. _Since when did everybody not include me? I want to go to the mall. I want to be visible again. _Raven thought to her self. Even thou she always appeared to not like social gatherings she really did. She wanted to go and be with every one else. Be normal again, and stop being invisible. After her tea was made she went and sat in the living room, listening to the silence of being alone. She heard the front door open and someone walk in. She looked over to see Beast Boy walking towards her with a sad look on his face. _This is it! _She thought _He finally remembered me and wants to spend time with me! _

_"Hey, Raven?" Beast Boy looked up at Raven with big eyes._

_"What is it Beast Boy?" Raven looked at the sad green changing. _

"Can I borrow some quarters so Terra and I can do some DDR?" Beast Boy got his normal puppy dog pout and looked up at Raven. Raven just lowered her head so her eyes were no longer visible.

"Yah sure….they are in my room, on my desk in a little bowl." Beast Boy half in shock and half excited ran into Ravens room. When he got there he went over to her desk, found the bowl with quarters and rite before he left he saw a black silk journal with the silver outline of cranes.

**End chapter one: I dont want to be invisable**

I love to tease! Hehehehehe. Find out what is in Ravens secret book in the next chapter.......please tell me what you think; but dont flame! Flamers have the proven IQ of a squished banana!  
See that little purple button? Push it! Push it! Submit a review! now! push it! please? I will give you a cookie.....


	2. You wont be any more

**--Welcome to chapter 2! Same rules aply, dont flame me--**

Even though he knew he shouldn't Beast Boy opened the book. It was obviously Raven's journal as it said "Read this and I will kick your ass" in large lettering on the first page. He quickly flipped through it, the earliest entry was from three years ago, when they first met. It was interesting to read because back then Raven was even colder and less social. "_There is this green changing, he is the most annoying thing I have ever seen, heard or seen in my entire life." _Was one of the early passages. He flipped through to about a year ago. "_Beast Boy is beginning to awaken these new emotion, and I really don't want them to wake up. He is so irritating. Today while meditating love confronted me; it was horrible she kept telling me that I was in love with that green idiot." _Beast Boy was in shock of the last passage he read, it was from just a few weeks ago "_That damn Terra is back, all Beast Boy ever dose is spend time with her, I'm so sick of it. I wish I wasn't so afraid to tell him how I feel." _He quit reading when he heard Raven coming down the hallway. _Damn _he thought, he didn't get to finish reading and he wasn't going to if he wanted to live much longer.

He quickly ran out of her room just before she got there. He ran back to the T car and was attacked by "What took you so long?" from almost all of the titans. He quit thinking about the journal and thinking about fun at the mall with Terra. He went and played DDR with her to the song "Destiny Lovers" Considering he had only done it a few times. After dancing they went shopping while the other titans saw a movie. They held hands through out the entire store. While Terra was admiring a dress Beast Boy quickly grabbed an outfit off the wall and paid for it. Terra came out of the dressing room in a lolitha style dress. It didn't look good on her though. Her hair was too long and her skin to dark. "What do you think BB? Dose it make me look _sexy_?" Terra jokingly pulled her hair up pretending to be a pin up girl and licked her lips. Beast Boy gave a quick smile.

"Yah …Terra….it dose." He had to pull that lie out of his ass.

"I'm going to buy it then!" Terra ran up to the lady at the register and paid. Terra and Beast Boy were done eating their tofu curry by the time the others were done with their movie. They all got into the T car and headed home. When they got there every one loaded on the couch to watch a scary movie.

"Come on BB!" Terra shouted for him to join her on the couch.

"Yah, in a minute. I have to go to the bathroom."

Beast Boy grabbed the giant hot topic bag and went to Ravens room. He knocked on the door.

"Hey Rae, can I come it?" Beast boy asked. A simple "sure" followed as the door slid open. Raven was in her robe and sitting at her desk writing in the silk journal. "I got you a surprise." Beast Boy smiled as he handed the bag to her. Raven looked up, then to his hands holding the bag, then to the bag and back up again.

**---As said before--  
**I am a total tese! lol. I'm still really enjoying writing this and how they are kind of acting like real teen! tell me what you think!  
See the little purple button? Push it! Push it! Push it! Please? I will give you a cookie!


	3. Because I'm here for you

**---yup---  
**This is chapter three, if you have read so far you know I dont own Teen Titans and dont want any flames

**Chapter three: Because I'm here for you**  
"For me?" Her eyes were sad and excited at the same time.

She took the bag and looked in side of it. Inside was a beautiful lolitha style dress, black with purple ribbons and ruffles. It was really small though, a size one at most. "For me?" Raven looked up for reassurance from Beast Boy.

"Yes. I hope its not to small for you though, it was either that or a 14, and I knew that was way to big." He smiled and put his hand behind his head. "Are you going to try it on and let me see you in it?" He looked down at Raven who was still sitting in her chair.

"Sure." She gave him a small smile.

"I will leave then and come ba---" Beast Boy got cut off by Ravens eager words.

"No, stay!" She blushed madly at the words that just seemed to fly out of her mouth. "Just turn around and don't look, or I will kill you." Raven said as she glared at him.

Beast Boy turned around and faced the wall. He could hear Ravens robe and tank top hit the floor and couldn't help but take a small peek. Her body was almost perfect, she had light curves in the perfect spots (if ya know what I mean) one thing that shocked him was that she had small cuts running up both of her wrists. He quit looking after that in fear of being caught. He heard Raven put on the dress and her voice softly said "You can turn around." When he saw her he was in complete awe. The dress was a little tight, but it looked better that way to him. He could see a little of her cleavage and the dress was very short on the bottom and went well with the high black stockings she had put on. There were two lines of lace creating an "x" shape rite down her chest drawing attention to her well proportioned breasts. He blushed and looked away as he realized that's what he was staring at. Her arms were slender, just like her legs. She was perfect in that dress. "Thank you." Her voice slightly mumbled as she pulled at the back of the dress, trying to hide the fact that it almost showed her panties. "I think its just a little short though, I cant bend over in it." She slightly modeled by bending down and touching her finger tips to her toes. She didn't realize at the time but there was a full body length mirror rite behind her and Beast Boy got the perfect view of her small deep violet thong. He blushed and again looked away because he could also see down her top. "What do you think?" Raven asked him looking up with slight blush lines.

"I think you look…."

"I look?"

"Perfect." Beast Boy said as he got a little bit closer to her. He could tell that her pulse quickened and that she was a little embarrassed at what she was wearing. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yes, I love it."

"I love yo--- I mean **it **too." Beast Boy leaned towards Raven, they were so close to kissing but then Beast Boy heard Terra call our for him. Realizing what he had gotten him self into and how much more he would be in if he didn't leave he quickly backed away and left. He was blushing and shaking his head as he went back into the living room. _What was I thinking? That was so dumb. Raven hates me. And I shouldn't like her either, I'm in love with Terra. _He thought to him self as he sat next to Terra and snuggled with her. "What took so long?" Robin asked.

"I …ummmm had some…..problems….ummmm. Getting something out…that's all….." Beast Boy stuttered.

Every one gave him the same blank expression and then began to laugh hysterically as the movie started.

**---Comentary from me---  
**What do you think? This has gone from a little project into an obsesion. I really enjoy writing this and I think I will get a lot of flames for how I plan to end it. ;  
Also note that I couldnt resist putting in bathroom humor, I love bathroom humor and I think BB is the perfect tool to use with it. lol  
Please! Please! Review!


	4. Now, and forever

**---Welcome to chapter 4!--  
**I would really like to thank all of you who have read this so far! Your what keeps me writing! Im so proud not to have a single flame yet! This is were the story gets pg-13, it might get a little worse and any one who thinks it needs to be R should contact me about it. Thanks -Ju Neko ( )

**Chapter Four: Now and forever**

It was about one in the morning and every one had fallen asleep on the couch except Beast Boy. This was his opportunity to go and apologize to Raven for sending her such mixed signals and set every thing rite again. He went up to Ravens room and knocked on the door. "Rae…are you awake?" He quietly said waiting for her reply. He heard some shuffling of blankets and papers.

"Come in." A quit voice said. Beast Boy, following the reply walked through the now open door. Raven was sitting on her bed. The large bed had several layers of purple and a deep violet silk, amongst all of the blankets was Raven, in a small black night ground trying to hide her exposed legs. "What do you want?" She asked Beast Boy very bluntly. Raven seemed to be very uneasy, she looked like she hadn't slept in a while and was slightly paranoid.

Raven was slightly worried about BB being in her room with emotions on such a chaotic rain over her body lately. She had just gotten done with meditating and having a conversation with lust and love, two of her least favorite emotions that had developed just a few years ago when she began to feel for Beast Boy. She could hear lust in the back of her mind. "Just let me go again, you let love free earlier. Why cant I have some fun?" _Because you will ruin my life _Was Ravens simple reply to herself. It was true, love was taking over her body a lot lately. "What are you here for Beast Boy?"

"To talk to you." He was still trying to be mature but he wasn't being to good at it.

"Talk about what?" Raven wasn't sure exactly what had happened while love was in control and now she was frankly terrified at what she mite have done.

"About what happened earlier." BB slightly blushed. Ravens face went pail.

"Listen whatever happened just forget about it." Raven quickly snapped.

"Yah, its just that….." Beast Boy paused and looked down.

"Just what?" Raven raised one of her eyebrows.

"That for some reason ….I like to be around you….." Beast Boy slightly blushed and didn't know why he was saying theses things. He came in here to tell her that he didn't want to be with her and that he was happy with Terra, but he couldn't lie to him self any more. He really did love Raven, there was no doubt in his mind.

"Beast Boy…I li--" Raven got cut off by Beast Boy leaning down and hugging her. Raven started to blush as she tried to push him away. "Beast Boy!" She slightly yelled as she fought with him. "What are you doing?!" She resisted and gave in, returning his sweet embrace. "Beast Boy…." she said as she closed her eyes and just enjoyed the heat of his body next to hers.

"Raven…." Was the simple reply he gave to her. After a moment he slightly let go of her and looked down. She looked up at him and their eyes met. Beast Boy slowly leaned in and kissed her. It was a new experience for Raven but she liked it. They slowly began to kiss more and more. Kissing Raven was so much different for him from kissing Terra, Terra was all work no play (if ya know what I mean -) Raven teased him a little bit and then laid down on her bed.

Beast Boy laid next to her and they began to laugh like they had never laughed before. Nothing was really funny besides the fact that they didn't realize it before. Beast Boy stopped laughing and watched Raven giggle and catch her breath. He had never seen her so happy before, ever. Once Raven quit laughing and just smiled and look up at Beast Boy who was propping him self up with his elbow so he was slightly leaning over her. He leaned down and began to kiss her again, moving from her mouth down to her neck, and then down to her upper chest. ( xP

Raven (or should I say Lust) was enjoying the slow kisses so much. She simply wrapped her arms around Beast Boy and held on for dear life, nothing was going to take him away from her this time. Beast Boy set his hand on her chest and found a nice resting place for his wandering hand (yet again, if ya know what I mean '.-) Raven had never been so happy in her life, this is what (lust) she had yearned for.

A few minutes after Raven received her fist hicky (of many more to follow) she began to laugh and giggle again. Beast Boy joined the laughing too as he just rolled off of her and laughed too. He loved laying next to her so close. She was finally his, what he had dreamt about for so long was finally coming true.

"Beast Boy….I love you." Raven said very softly. Silence pursued her confession.

"I love you too….." Followed. Raven smiled and snuggled up next to Beast Boy.

"Now and forever….."

-------**Comments from me!---**

I got a huge response to the first three chapters of "Invisible" Most were "Good job write more plz!" or "That was just to short! But so awesome!" So I tried to make this chapter a little longer for you all!

I used a lot of (inner thoughts) in this chapter with little winking faces and stuff like that to make little jokes. I still have really just enjoyed writing this piece so far and want to keep it up. I originally planed to finish the whole thing up in about 2 chapters. But obviously that didn't work.

Another thing that was brought up in one of the reviews was that Raven is really out of character, I really agreed with that and kinda kicked my self. I cant do the "I hate everything" kind of characters all that well. So I made up an excuse! :3 lol. She was being controlled by the emotion love, and you have to admit. Love makes you do crazy things!  
One more thing! (sorry this is so long) I did a pic of Raven in her lolitha style dress from chapter three and I will put the link to it in chapter 5.

I really love getting reviews! The whole time I was reading all of them I smiled and giggled so please review!


	5. What if forever is only until tomorrow?

**Chapter 5: What if forever is only until tomorrow? **

**Beast Boy and Raven spent that night together intertwined in silk sheets. Beast Boy watched Raven sleep and played with her short hair a little before finally falling asleep at 6 am. (not very smart is he?) By about 7 in the morning Terra went around looking for Beast Boy, "BB! I made you waffles!" Was echoing through the hallways of the Titan tower. "BEAST BOY!" Terra began to throw a slight hissy fit while searching for her green lover. **

"Terra stop yelling." Cyborg said.

"But I cant find him!" Terra shouted back in a very rude manner.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch." Beast Boy heard a mellow tone voice.-Raven.

"You still live here?!" Terra sounded (sarcastically) shocked. "I thought you died….ages ago."

"I have been here longer then you and longer then you every will." Raven sounded a little irritated by the blonds ignorance.

"Oh yah, I doubt that." Terra said in her common "Damn she won, but I wont let her know I'm pissed" voice.

Beast Boy got up and snuck out of Ravens room and down into his own. He came out a few minutes later when he heard Terra circling the hallways-looking for him.

"Hey Terra what's up?" Beast Boy gave her that "don't punch me in the face" smile. Terra ran up and hugged him, glaring at Raven who was standing behind them.

"Oh Beast Boy! I missed you!" Terra overdramatically said. "It feels like its been forever since I have seen you." Yet again, overly dramatic.

"I missed you to…." Beast Boy slightly hugged her. Terra looked at Raven, still standing behind them and gave her "the finger" with out Beast Boy noticing. "

"Come on! Lets go and play a "game"" Terra said while dragging Beast Boy towards her room. Beast Boy didn't have much of a chance to react so he simply followed her in.

Raven was walking back into her room when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around with a smile on her face expecting to see Beast Boy, but it was only Robin.

"Are you ok Raven?" Robin asked. "You have been spending a lot of time in your room lately." He looked slightly concerned.

"I'm just fine." Raven was irritated with Robin putting his hand on her shoulder. Robin reached down and grabbed Ravens wrist bringing it to eye level.

"Then why do you have a bunch of cuts?" Raven was busted. "Why are you doing this to your self Rae?" Robin looked to her very concerned.

"Because I can." Raven jerked her wrist away from Robin. Robin grabbed her shoulder again and made her look at him.

"That's not a good reason. I'm worried about you Raven." Robin looked down into Ravens eyes with a similar look to what Beast Boy had given her last night. Raven just looked up at him with a really blank look on her face. "Raven….." Robin said as he slightly knelt down.

"What?" Raven asked, she was now very upset. Robin grabbed her wrist and held it up by her head. Raven was getting pissed off at this point.

"Raven, I want you." Robin said as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Ravens eyes shot open. She struggled with him but he just kept a strong grip on her wrist and shoulder. His lips were mixing with his and before she could realize it his body was pressed against hers tightly.

Raven gave him the best blow to the groin she could with her knee. Robin stopped kissing her and bent over slightly giving her the time she needed to run into her room and lock the door. She could hear Robin pounding on the door. Her head was throbbing and all of the voices were speaking at once. _Azar-- met--- az--- _She couldn't even concentrate enough do her incantation. The room began to spin and Raven fell to the ground.

_­**--My commentary--**_

Sorry for another short chapter. I was listening to the FFX OST the whole time while writing this part. I'm also sorry to say that I didn't get the Raven pic scaned so I will put the link to it in one of the upcoming chapters. I think that it has taken a big turn since the original plan. Im happy with it so far and I'm also happy with all the results I'm getting. Thank you!

_Please review _


	6. Then we will fly to the stars

**Another really short chapter-sorry**

**Chapter 6: Then we will fly to the stars **

Beast Boy walked into the medical holding room were they had placed Raven. Cyborg had told him that her health wasn't the best to begin with for some reason and she had a mental brake down and most likely wouldn't wake up until she sorted thing out in her head. Beast Boy didn't really understand but he thought it was his fault.

"Raven, if you can hear me….I'm sorry." He said while holding her hand. Then he noticed the small cuts on her wrist. _Why didn't I notice this before? _He thought to himself. _Because I was to busy being a perv. _Was his answer to himself.

Beast Boy stayed with Raven every night in her room. Watching her just breathe. Several villains had attacked, but he refused to leave Raven alone, incase she woke up.

"When you wake up Rae, I promise I will do whatever you want me too. I will make it up to you. I promise." He would tell her.

It had been two months, every one had given up on her return to reality as she had very little mental action and she was on life support.

"B, she aint gunna wake up. Its impossible." Cyborg said to him one night.

"Why wont she wake up?" Beast Boy asked with tears in his eyes.

"Because B, she doesn't want to."

"What are you talking about?!" The tears began to flow from his eyes.

"Because, if she wanted to live, if she had the will to live she would have waken up by now. There is nothing we can do for her that is going to change it."

"She wants to live. I know she does. She just cant wake up, that's all." Beast Boy continued to lie to him self for another week before he believed them. Raven was weak and didn't have the strength to live. She was being a coward and taking the easy way out. That's how it appeared to Beast Boy, and to every one else.

_­--from me--_

Yup chapter 6. Sorry this is so short and sorry for repeating the comon "Raven is in acoma" Thing. lol. I promise it will get better! Just stick with it.  
Just to tease you--  
**Chapter 7: **what happens when Raven wakes up to Terra being pregnent with **BB's **child?! Why was Raven in acoma that long? I will tell ya rite now that it wasnt because she didnt want to wake up. How come Terra and Robin are together all the time? and WTF is going on?!?!?! ---not even i know the answer to that.....


	7. But we cant fly

**Chapter 7: But we cant fly….**

Beast Boy was in the living room when he heard giggling coming from Terra's room. He quietly stood up and walked over to her room "Terra? You in there?" He asked as he opened the door.

"Hey there BB…." He heard Terra say as she smirked. She was being pressed against the wall (very willingly) by Robin and he was kissing her neck. Beast Boy just froze. "What's wrong? Didn't I tell you the Robby and I were together?" Beast Boy didn't say anything. "I think I told you last night….didn't I? Oh-well." She continued to smirk as Beast Boy ran off down the hall way.

Beast Boy ran into the room that Raven was staying in. He shut the door behind him, turned off the already dimmed lights and slid down the wall holding his head between his knees.

"How could she do that to me?" He asked even though you couldn't understand him between the sobs and "hic" noises.

Beast Boy stood up and went over to Ravens bed. She had a little smile on her face saying, "I have escaped the world and now I laugh at you fool." He hit his hand on the bar of the bed as hard as he good out of frustration. "Why did you leave me? Why?" He began to cry again and knelt down by the side of her bed holding her cold hand. "Raven, if you love me….wake up…..please." He squeezed her hand and prayed harder then he ever had before. Nothing happened. Beast Boy sighed. Please Rae….wake up.

-Inside Ravens Mind- (This will run like a script)

Love: Can you hear him?

Raven: No

Lust: Don't be a fool. Of cores you can.

Raven: I cant, all connections to my bodies senses have been cut off. They werea long timeago.

Lust: Just because you didn't want to hear him any more. It hurt you to much to hear the one you love mourn over you.

Bravery: Just go out there and talk to him already.

Happiness: Yah VROOOOM! You never know what might happen.

Lust: If you don't go out there I will.

Raven: No you wont.

Lust: Yes I will

Raven: Fine. But just for a little.

-Back to reality-

Ravens eyes flickered open. "Beast Boy….?" Beast Boys eyes shot open.

"Raven?" He set his head on her chest to hear her heart beat (and to make sure he wasn't goin nuts)

"Yes…..its me." She just shut her eyes again and smiled. Beast Boy was so happy that he began to cry (more).

"What took you so long?" He asked looking down at her.

"I'm not sure. I cant feel my body though…."

"You mean you cant feel me holding your hand?" He lifted up his hand to show her that their fingers were laced.

"No….I cant. Beast Boy, I'm scared. I can't move and I cant feel."

"It will be ok, I promise." He held her hand against his face. Tears hit Ravens hand, but there was no reaction. "I'm going to go and get Cyborg." Beast Boy let go of her hand and set it on her side.

He went to Cyborg's room and knocked on the door. "Who's there?" Cyborg asked.

"Its me, BB."

"Hey B! Here I will open the door." The door slid open to show Cy working at his computer. "What's Up?" He asked.

"Its Raven, she's awake." Beast Boy was smiling and wiping the tears away.

"No way!" Cyborg said. They both ran down to Ravens temporary residence. "When did she wake up?" Cyborg asked just before they got to the door.

"Just now." Beast Boy said. "But she cant feel or move nothn." They both went into the room. "Hey Rae…." Beast Boy said as he went next to her bed again and held her hand, fingers laced.

"Hey…." She replied.

"How do you feel Rae?" Cyborg asked.

"Honestly, like shit." Raven said with a small smirk fallowing.

_"You have been in coma for almost a year and a half. You probably cant move much because you have lost almost all of the muscle mass on your body, your like a frikin twig now." Cyborg said as he examined her stats. "Why did you wake up all of a sudden?" _

"I heard Beast Boy….talking to me." She said as she smiled.

"I think I know what's wrong with you." Cyborg said while looking at a piece of paper.

"Dude, what is it?" Beast Boy asked, very intent on finding out.

"A small dose of poison entered your body exactly one year and 123 days ago, the same time you "fell asleep". I'm guessing that the poison has something to do with your immune system being so screwed up. You haven't been able fight off any bacteria or illness. Also, it seems that something is wrong with your nervous system, thus that is why you cant move. I don't know why I didn't notice this before." Cyborg said while flipping through stacks of paper.

"Is she gunna be ok?" Beast Boy asked.

"BB, I'm fine. As long as you're here." Raven said.

"She has a chance of recovery, not a great one. But she will at least regain feeling from the waist up." Cyborg said. "I suggest that you rest up and I will talk to Robin, Terra and Star about all this. We will take action in the morning."

"No. Don't tell them." Beast Boy said. "Robin and Terra are traders and Star will blab. Lets just keep it a secret." Beast Boy said with a concerned look in his face.

"I don't like that idea, but if you really want to I guess its ok." Cyborg said as he stood at the door. "You should let Rae rest BB." He said as he walked out.

"Rae, do you mind if I stay?" He looked at Raven and held her hand on his face.

"Not at all." She smiled. "I'm sorry about all the trouble I have caused you."

"Its ok." He said. "Do you mind if I lay with you?" He asked.

"Sure you can." Raven smiled. Beast Boy slightly moved her over and laid down next to her. He held her so close that he could feel her pulse. "What happened?" She slightly moved her head to look towards Beast Boy.

"While you were gone?" He asked for reassurance in what she was talking about.

"Yah."

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He said as he looked into her deep violet eyes. She just smiled back at him.

_--From Me--  
_I'm really happy on how this is going. Its getting a little funky, but hell its a Fanfic. I noticed that Star hasnt been in this at all and this is the first time the Cyborg really apears. I have been listening to "Suteki da ne" or "Isnt it wonderfull?" (Orchestral version) and the ending theme, both from FFX. I absolutly love that game. Thats probably why this fic is getting so gushy and stuff cause im listening to gushy music. :3 I will scan the lolitha pic of Raven tomarow at school and it will (most likley) be in this little botom section of the fanfic. sorry for a nother long ramble. I'm off to write more. c ya! thanks for reading! Please **please **write a review for me! I just love to get them. Also, if you have any tips or questions about anything in this fic email me wow....long ramble sry! bows gomen_­_


	8. Then we will grow wings

**Chapter 8: Then we will grow wings**

It was the next morning and Beast Boy woke up to hear Cyborg typing on the computer close to him. "Mornin sleepy head." He said. "What did I tell you last night B?"

"Uhhhhhh…." He gave a cheep grin.

"You shouldn't have stayed with her B."

"Why? You said she was going to be fine!" Beast Boy stood up and confronted Cyborg.

"I said she has a good chance. I'm not sure what we are dealin with here. It could be a terminal for all I know." Cyborg continued to type.

"How come you lied? How could you lie to me about that!" Beast Boy was up in Cyborg's face and wanted an explanation.

"Because, why would I want to tell her that she has a 33 chance of ever feeling anything from the waist up, a 10 of gaining all of her feeling back and only a 50 chance of even living? What do you think her reaction would have been B?" Cyborg's voice echoed in the small room.

"I….don't…I don't know ok?" Beast Boy now felt a little selfish, thinking so little about how Raven felt, and not telling her about how much had happened between Terra and him. He just didn't want to hurt her. He wanted to protect her, and keep her safe close to him. That's all. "So, what are you going to do Cy?" Beast Boy asked looking up at Cyborg.

"I think I have an antidote. At least it will bring the feeling back to her body. Even if it does allow her to move we wont really be able to know until she regains some of her muscle mass." Cyborg said as he pushed a button and two separate vials filled up with a blue and green substance.

"What's that?" Beast Boy asked while examining the two separate vials.

"Ravens meds." Cy bluntly said. "One is an injection, one she will have to drink."

"How is she supposed to drink? She cant even sit up?" Beast Boy asked.

"That's were you come in buddy!" Cyborg gave him a big grin.

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy's ears lowered and his heart began to quicken.

"Once Raven wakes up you have to "help" her drink this." Cyborg said. Beast Boy turned a pail green and his cheeks turned red.

"What do you mean "help"?" He asked.

"You will see." Cyborg said as he poured the blue substance into a syringe with a long fat needle connected to it.

"Your gunna stick that into Raven? That will hurt like hell!" Beast Boy said examining the large and painful looking needle.

"You dumb ass, remember she cant feel anything any way."

"Oh yah. Hehehehehe" Beast Boy laughed at his own stupidity.

It was an hour later when Raven finally woke up.

"Beast Boy, I need you to leave." Cyborg said as he got the needle ready.

"Why?" He asked. He didn't understand why he had to leave I mean come on!

"Because you dumby, this has to go up her spinal chord." Cyborg said.

"So?!" Beast Boy replied.

"That means I have to take off her shirt tard head." Cyborg glared at Beast Boy's ignorance.

"I don't mind." Came a quite voice from Raven.

"What ever floats your boat." Cyborg said. "B, since your gunna stay in here help me sit her up." BB listened to Cyborg and helped Raven sit up. He moved her feet to the ground and held her upper body up. Her arms and legs were so skinny and she was like a limp noodle in Beast Boys arms. Cyborg and undid her shirt in the back revealing how skinny she had become. You could count at least half of her ribs and see her back bones.

"Ready Rae?" Cyborg asked as he got the needle lightly pressed against her skin.

"Yah." She replied. Cyborg injected the needle and slowly pressed it down so all of the liquid flowed out. It took about a minute over all to get all of the fluid out of the syringe. Cyborg took it out of her back and retied the back of her night gown. Beast Boy lifted her back so that she was propped on some pillows and pulled her legs up onto the bed.

"It will take about an hour to take effect, that is if it even works." Cyborg said as he wiped off his hands.

"Thank you." Raven said.

"Not a problem." Cyborg said and smiled. "There is just one more thing." He said. "You need to drink this." He held up the green vile.

"Ok." She said.

"Beast Boy will help you. I have to go." He said as he handed the vile to Beast Boy and walked out. Beast Boy helped Raven drink whatever thick green syrup that was in the vile. Ravens face scrunched up every time she took a drink.

It was a little over an hour later when Raven started to move her fingers. "I think, its working." She said. Beast Boy grabbed her hand and laced their fingers.

"Can you feel it?" He asked.

"Yes, your hands are so warm." She said, smiling.

It was later on that after noon when Beast Boy was confronted by Terra while making some tea for Raven. "Where were you all night?" Terra slightly pushed him back.

"As far away from you as I could possibly be you heinous bitch!" He shouted as he shoved her back an equal distance.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked while getting closer to him.

"I hate you! That's what it means! You went and fucked around with Robin for only god knows how long!" Beast Boy got slightly teary eyed and shoved her again.

"Wasn't it obvious though Beast Boy? I mean come on, only an idiot would not have noticed that "the one he loved" was screwing around with one of his best friends from almost day one. And honestly you think Raven just fell asleep? How do you think that she got poisoned?" Terra gave him a glare.

"You poisoned her?" Beast Boy grabbed her by the throat and held her up as high as he could.

"No, my sweet little Robby-poo did. And if you kill me, I will make sure she dies one of the most horrible deaths imaginable. That, I swear." She just snickered. Beast Boy put her down.

"How do I cure her?" He asked. He was so furious that he could just tear Terra to shreds. "What will make her better?"

"Now why would I want to tell you that?" Terra smirked.

"Just tell me. I will do anything for the cure." Beast Boy slightly looking down.

"_Anything?" _Terra had a scheme planed.

"Yes." Beast Boy said.

"Make love to me."

"That's all?"

"In front of Raven."

"That's ridiculous!"

"Do it, or I pull the trigger that kills her…."

_­--from me--  
_Ok, so im crazy. lol. This is getting pretty weird and im getting tired. i have gone to long with out sleep. To you i say good night. I hope you liked it and keep reading. im gunna fall asleep now....baibai!

**please review**


	9. That’s Impossible

**Chapter 9 : That's Impossible **

After Terra left him standing with a blank look on his face it took Beast Boy a few minutes to get back to reality. What was he going to do? He walked back to the room and saw Raven's bed was at a 60° angle and she was still laying in it. Cyborg was holding a good sized syringe and it was being filled with Raven's blood.

"Hey." Beast Boy said softly. He saw Raven slowly turn her head and give him a meek smile. She was being so strong. He body was frail and she looked like she was going to die.

"Hi" She said back. Her eyes were slightly droopy, like she was tired but couldn't sleep.

"What took you so long?" Cyborg asked as he took the needle out of the bend in Raven's elbow. Blood continued to lightly come out as Cy put a band aid on the place were the needle had been.

"Ummmm I ran into some problems. Cy, can I talk to you outside?" Beast Boy asked giving Cyborg a look.

"Yah, sure." Cyborg look at Raven and held up his index finger and said "just one minute Rae and I will be back."

Beast Boy got Cyborg out into the hall way and began to fidget.

"What's wrong man?" Cyborg asked while watching the erratic Beast Boy twitch and look around.

"Its Terra…." He whispered.

It took Beast Boy ten or so minutes to explain to Cyborg what had happened in the kitchen. Cyborg gave him a strange look.

"Are you for real man?" Cyborg was doubting BB's honesty with this one.

"Dead serious. What should I do?" Beast Boy looked to Cyborg.

Before Cyborg could answer there was a "crash" that came out of Raven's room. Beast Boy and Cyborg ran in to see Raven flopped over a mysterious figures shoulder.

"Raven!" Beast Boy cried as he ran towards the unknown figure. The young man just dodged Beast Boys feeble attempt at grabbing Raven hoped out of the window.

_­"Damn." Beast Boy said as he watched the young man and Raven fly of. Wait a second! FLY? Yes the man had a large set of bat type wings that were taller then Beast Boy and stretched at least 8 feet over all. _

"What the hell is that?!" Cyborg asked as he saw the man fly away.

"I don't know….but it has Raven…." Beast Boy said as he scrunched up his hand. "Damn It!" He yelled as Robin and Star ran into the room.

"What is going on in here?" Robin asked. "Where is Raven?" He looked around and only saw Cyborg and Beast Boy staring out the window. Beast Boy turned around with the meanest most hateful look he had ever had.

"I don't know." Was his simple answer. He kicked over the table that was next to him and the glass of water he had got for Raven fell and shattered. It was like watching in slow motion seeing all the pieces of glass fall. The shattered pieces bounced on the floor and fell again.

It was silent in Titans Tower for a while. No one talked, no one moved. It was just silent. "How do you propose we get her back?" Robin asked as he set his hand on Beast Boys shoulder. Beast Boy moved his shoulder and Robins hand slid off.

"I will do it. By my self." Beast Boy said as he walked out of the room.

_--From me--  
_Sorry for the long wait for chapter 9! I was really buisy and have been working as much as I can. Gomen. This is a short chap but I just wanted to tell you guys that more is coming. Its getting so crazy. lol. Take a guess at the mystery man who stole Raven and stuff. Please tell me what you think!  
-Jen aka: Ju Neko


	10. It's possible when I'm with you

**Chapter 10: It's possible when I'm with you**

Beast Boy left Titans Tower and had followed the direction of the man who stole Raven. The other Titans had constantly tried to stop him as he prepared to go and get Raven back. It took him almost a day to find were Raven had been taken. It was a large dark manor, shrouded in a dark fog and look simply evil. The manor was more then 50 miles out of Jump city and stood out once he found it. He quickly tuned into a bird and flew into one of the windows. He flew to were he heard voices, one of them was Ravens.

"Why did you bring me here Makoto?" He heard Ravens voice. A young man replied to her.

"Because dear, sweet Raven. Your other personalities were no good to me being held up like captives in your body. I need all of them, here with me." The young man now recognizable as "Makoto" said.

"What do you want with them?" Raven asked in return.

"Its simple dear child, I need lust to comfort me in bead, anger to lead my army and love to be my queen. You had that option but you refused me like the foolish woman you are and will now regret making that decision." What was this guy talking about? Beast Boy couldn't get a clear view of what was happening as the room was so dark he couldn't really make out what was happening.

"You jack ass. You call your self my brother?" Ravens voice towered over the other noise in the room and echoed.

"Dear sweat child." He heard Makoto's voice. A grumble of

"Get your hands away from me." Came from Raven. Beast Boy waited a few minutes until the young man left and he flew down to Raven. He turned back into a person and lit a near by candle. Raven was chained to a wall. She was slouched on the ground, head down.

"Raven?" Beast Boy said as he grabbed her shoulders. When Ravens head tilted up he got a huge surprise. Her eyes were blank, no color to them what so ever. "Raven?!" Beast Boy said as he lightly shook her. She blinked a few times and looked up at him.

"Beast Boy?" Her voice was quite and her eyes were slightly regaining their deep purple color. "What are you doing here?" Raven looked with her eyes back and forth to see if Makoto was any were near.

"I'm here to save you Rae." Beast Boy began to work at the locks restraining Raven.

"No." She said quietly. Beast Boy paused and looked at her.

"What are you talking about Rae?" He asked confused by her unwillingness you leave.

"If I run only more problems will pursue." Raven looked up at Beast Boy. "Thank you for coming, but you should go." Beast Boy just looked at her and his eyes slightly watered.

"Raven, I have done so much for you, because I love you. Why do you deny me of my one wish now?" Raven opened her mouth to let out an excuse. "I don't care what happens to me, I don't care if I die because of whatever will follow you. I just want you. If only once I want to get what I long for. I'm so tired of not getting you and letting you slip through my fingertips. I'm sick of being the biggest loser." Raven just paused in astonishment to Beast Boys rebuttal.

"If that is what you want." She said as she looked at him slightly blushing. Raven began to pull her self up as Beast Boy undid the rest of the chains, freeing her from her imprisonment.

"How can you walk?" Beast Boy asked as he saw Raven stumble.

"My brother, Makoto was the one behind the poison and gave me the antidote so I would "put up a fair fight" tonight." Raven slightly blushed as she took Beast Boys hand. "Lets go." Together they flew away from the building and back to the tower.

_--From Me—_

Ok, so this is getting really weird, Raven has an inessential brother from no were and well yah. I plan on rapping this up in a couple chapters and all that so yah. The next upcoming bit will be rated R, I will restate that before the beginning of the next chapter, I just don't want to change it for the one chapter. Lol. Thank you to all of those who have continued to read this. I'm sorry its getting so weird. I will return to reality in chapter 12. oh, and if you want to see the lolita Raven from chapter ummm 5 I think go to my gallery go to my profile for the link, it wont let me post it in the fanfic and then click the link to "Lolita style Raven" its more of a doodle but I like it. -Ju


End file.
